


In Place

by misreall



Series: Stories From the Bookstore Basement, Or : Flitcraft's [2]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Sex, Sheltering In Place, various kinds of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Adam invites Kay to Shelter in Place in his lair beneath the bookstore.  May be an AU of my story The Bottom of the Hourglass, or may be a flash forward... who can say?
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stories From the Bookstore Basement, Or : Flitcraft's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683517
Comments: 97
Kudos: 96





	1. Bringing in Supplies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguineous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineous/gifts).



> Dedicated to my very beloved friend sanguineous who has just been transferred to working nights at the hospital. She is a fucking hero as well as a fucking delight. She wanted vampire stories, so here we are.

Kay, who had been one of the few people who had ever seen Adam happy, had never seen Adam  _ so  _ happy.

Or so out in the open.

He had obviously come up the hidden back stairway that led from the bookstore basement to the alley and come around the front, entering the store with no scarf or medical mask in place, just like a normal person. Considering current events, it would have been the one time he could have walked around like that without attracting notice, so of course, he didn’t.

He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses.

Of course, there was no one on the almost deserted street to see him. Between the university shutting down and everyone who was both able and smart enough to stay home doing so, Kay had only seen maybe a handful of cars in that last hour, and even fewer people. Their only in-store customers all night had been Barry from the laundromat grabbing a stack of romance novels for himself and his husband and an elderly couple who clearly thought everyone was overreacting.

Just the sight of them out and about made Kay nervous. Didn’t they understand how vulnerable they were? How much trouble they would cause for other people if they got sick?

Thankfully, no one had to tell her parents to stay at home. Prying them out of the house was nearly impossible under the best of circumstances. When the university closed down even her sociopathically cold mother had practically danced for joy. The only part of her tenure that she didn’t love was the actual students and now they were all gone.

Looking at Adam, who was so gleeful it was like he was wearing a disguise, she thought he and her mother would have both been horrified at how much they had in common at this moment, considering the distaste they held each other in.

Amending her earlier thought, Kay considered that rather he seemed as normal as was possible for someone so distinct in his handsomeness, so clearly not human if you knew what you were looking at. A mane rather than hair, eyes more like those of a predatory bird than a person, moonburned skin, and preternatural grace.

It occurred to Kay that the sight of Adam smiling broadly and positively swaggering as he prowled into the store, eyes locked on her, was making her break out in poetry. 

Leaning his gloved hands on the counter so he could loom over her - and in the process driving a hissing, angry Cobweb away, since the cat hated him - as she rang through another phone sale, he positively beamed, “In case you missed it, your governor just announced a shelter in place order.”

Earl, who was frantically sorting through emailed orders trying to figure out which ones they could finish before the store closed that night, looked up, glared at his tenant / silent partner, and went back to scrawling out a list of books for Kay to pull. “Your girlfriend is busy. Everyone else was too chicken shit to come in to work and I have a hundred damned orders to mail out.”

“You told them not to come in if they were uncomfortable,” Kay said, taking the list from him before walking around the corner to kiss Adam’s cheek and then go search out copies of Have Mercy On Us All by Fred Vargas, The Fireman by Joe Hill, The Wordsworth Encyclopedia of Plague and Pestilence, two copies of the Decameron - one in French, the other annotated, Ragnarok by AS Byatt, A History of the End of the World by Jonathan Kirsch, and The Joy of Cooking. “And that you would pay them. I’m not his girlfriend,” she added as she grabbed a copy of On Monsters by Stephen Asma for herself. She’d always meant to read it.

“Didn’t think no one would show up. Bianca’s my damned niece,” Earl grumbled, taking the stack and handing her another list.

At Home by Bill Bryson. World War Z, which they had sold out of three days before, as she’d told Earl already. Five Days at Memorial by Sheri Fink. Goodnight Moon, to be sent to the buyer’s granddaughter.

Did anyone not have Goodnight Moon? Kay wondered to herself as she added copies of The Liar by Stephen Fry and Weird by Olga Khazan to her own rather large stack that had been piling up on the couch in the Music and Arts room. Then it hit her what Adam had said.

She looked at him.

He smiled even wider, nodding.

“Shit….”

Earl made a snorting noise and kept clicking and scribbling notes. “Then says we got ‘til five tomorrow to get all of this done and sent out.”

“I’ll send everyone a text, and then I can stay late tonight to help finish.”

The two of them started to move even faster. Earl calling his wife to tell her he wouldn’t be home until midnight or later, Kay weighing books for shipping, both of them creating gift cards for their regulars who were already flooding them with orders for them, afraid that Flitcraft’s wouldn’t survive the closure. 

All of the while Adam leaned, arms crossed and smiling wide enough that she could see a glint of fang. Which meant he was a little hungry or a little aroused. Yes, Kay supposed, the idea of all of the zombies being forced to stay inside would probably make him inappropriately excited. 

“While you are at that, I’m going to the all-night grocery.”

They both stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Kay was fairly certain her mouth was hanging open. Earl’s certainly was, the cigarette he had just put, thankfully unlit, between his lips was now dangling loosely from the bottom one.

“You’ll clearly need food and other things ... whatever. When you pack bring extra towels. I only have three.”

Kay’s voice was a raspy squeak, “What?”

Adam’s brows came together and he frowned, “For sheltering. In my place. I don’t think three towels will be enough for the two of us, even if I start doing laundry more.”

Carefully standing up and smoothing down her blue skirt, the one she wore today because she thought it was cheery, Kay with equal care because she was a little distracted and likely would be clumsy, again walked around the counter to stand in front of Adam. “Are you telling me that I'm going to be sheltering with you, or asking me if I would like to?”

“Why would you not shelter with me?” he asked, crossing his arms, now looking much more like himself.

I.e., irritated.

Kay frowned back, though more with confusion than annoyance, “There isn’t any reason that I wouldn’t, but I didn’t know I  _ would _ be. You are very content to be alone for vast stretches of time. Are you worried about not having enough  _ you know what _ to get through the shelter in place on?” 

She tried to subtly tap the vein in her inner elbow, nodding. 

Earl snorted again and went back to typing.

Adam’s eye roll, much like the Great Wall of China, could be seen from space. 

“No. I am not worried about running out of  _ you know what, _ for  _ you know what  _ reason…” Since she and Adam had been together, his nurse connection Kat had taken blood from Kay every three months which Adam then kept carefully frozen in case she should get sick. While it didn’t taste as good, he was able to survive on it the same as on fresher … produce? She supposed. 

Because he needed very little at a given time, it should be enough to last Adam for a year or more. 

All of which confused Kay, “So you want me to stay with you without your feeding on me? That seems impractical.”

There was a banging noise as Earl stood up so quickly his rolling desk chair shot across the crowded space behind the counter, knocking over several stacks of books and hitting Kay’s chair that spun in place. “I’m getting coffee. Lots of fucking coffee,” he said, heading to the breakroom. “You know I hate it when you talk about that kinky shit you two do in front of me, you disgusting motherfuckers…” 

He stopped, and pointed at Adam. “I expect you to pay my staff while they are home baking cookies and playing that fucking goose game.”

Adam nodded, not looking away from Kay, frowning away. “Yes, I expect to drink from you. Just as I do now, but I expect you to stay with me because you  _ are _ my girlfriend.”

“Oh. Well, I only said I wasn’t because I didn’t think you would like that word,” she said, pushing some of her hair back, trying to be nonchalant while inside she was blushing and fidgeting.

“I don’t. It’s fucking stupid. But if I called you my lover you would probably blush and fidget even more than you already are. Which is utterly ridiculous for a grown woman. Girlish, even,” he leaned in to whisper close to her skin, “little girlish in a way, so I suppose girlfriend is appropriate.”

While he spoke he slid one of his gloves off so he could cup her neck. The thick calluses on his fingertips were followed by the hardness of his palm, and her head automatically fell to the side. He had never yet fed from her throat but the pose seemed natural. Adam’s hair always smelled like rosemary, ylang-ylang, and dust, and felt much softer than it looked.

His breath like copper and chocolate.

His prominent, aristocratic nose nuzzled her jugular.

Kay’s knees turned to liquid, so he wrapped his arm about her neck to hold her up.

Earl said, “Goddamn it. I’m getting cookies, then you get the fuck out so she and I can get this work done,” before stomping back to the breakroom again.

“If you don’t want to stay with m-” he started to tease her ear and Kay stood on her toes to get closer.

“You know that of course I want to stay with you. I had thought, based on my understanding of your personality, that you would prefer to b-”

Adam kissed her, his tongue quickly plunging into her open mouth, as he gripped her chin to keep her in place while he licked deeply into her, making hungry noises. Then, he stepped back, again smiling, while she wobbled, “Now, how many bags of cheese popcorn do you think you’re going to need?”

The all-night store had changed to a late-night store, but Adam still made it in time. Even though it was picked over, because it was in a more working-class neighborhood where most of the residents weren’t able to drop everything and hoard it was still stocked well enough for him to get most of what Kay had asked for. 

Even extra food and litter for the enormous, spiteful cat who lived in the store and seemed to consider Adam his mortal enemy.

He needn’t have worried. Cat’s blood was nearly as disgusting as badger’s. Though not as bad as bears. 

The memory of an incident involving a grizzly when he’d tried to live in Canada in 1910 made him shudder. 

Adam had never been inside a modern grocery store. It was worse than he had imagined. So much food that was nothing like food. So much packaging. So many people. Even the lighting, which he could actually hear as it buzzed and hissed and sent down its unnatural approximation of the sun, was enough to give him a headache.

He didn’t care. Not even the weird plastic and freon smell of the place could ruin his mood. He smiled all of the way through the store. Which was probably why everyone - no matter how much they really wanted that extra twelve count of bog rolls - gave him as much room he wanted and the woman who checked him out refused to meet his eye. 

Fortunately Kay had given him a very detailed list, including where things were in the store and what they looked like since almost nothing he bought outside of the apples and the rustic bread she liked looked anything like food had looked when he was still alive and had to eat. 

The prepacked meat was especially grotesque. How could you be certain what it was if it just came in pieces like that? No fur or feathers? 

The fish was ok. 

Two trips from his Jag were necessary, even with his big hands holding as many bags as they could. Overhead he knew Kay and Earl were still working. She’d promised not to stay much after midnight, since she still needed to go home and sleep before packing her things and coming back to help get the store in order on the last day they would be open for an alleged, and optimistic, two weeks. 

Looking at the many bags on his scarred, old kitchen table, Adam frowned. Yes, he had bought a lot of shit, but why exactly were there so many bags? Did the bagger at the store really think that two loaves of bread were more than the plastic could bear? Were the eggs somehow dangerous if they got close to anything else and therefore needed to be isolated? Did his fucking family own a fucking plastic factory? Why?

But even the sight of all those bags, and the insane amount of packaging involved in some of the items, and having to clear things out of his kitchen cabinets and refrigerator to fill them with food didn’t ruin his high. Looking at the old oven that was filled with albums he realized he’d have to take it apart, clean it, and make sure it worked or most of what he had just bought would be useless.

He hadn’t been this happy for more than a few hours since the 1880s. And that had probably been all of the absinthe in the bloodstream of the criminals he’d been feeding off of, since it was still difficult to get blood in a less visceral way back then. 

Having put everything away, other than the things he’d taken out to make room for the food, Adam set about trying to make his space a little more liveable for someone alive. Not that Kay didn’t spend time with him, but it was rarely more than a night or two and she usually spent most of that time tangled up with him or on the couch under a bunch of blankets reading while he played. 

Which, now that he thought of it, was all he had imagined they would be doing for the next few weeks. 

When he wasn’t fucking her into a gasping mess. 

“Be honest with yourself,” he said out loud, “that was all you really imagined. Feeding and fucking…”

What if she got bored? Humans got bored. They had so little time and yet they needed them filled or they tended to wither or talk too much. Or frightened of getting sick? He wasn’t exactly the most comforting person to be around.

No. Kay wouldn’t get bored. She had magnificent inner resources and an entire bookstore upstairs. He’d once seen her finish a book, set it down, pick up another that she could lay flat on her lap and finish that while knitting a pair of heavy socks because she said her feet were always cold when she was at his place. 

And she was always happy to jump on his prick at a moment’s notice.

Adam dropped onto the chair at his desk where he had the surveillance array for the store and the rest of the building set up, and watched as Kay quickly found books, not even seeming to need to look for them, walking to a shelf and grabbing, stuffing them in padded envelopes, printing labels, all with the grace innate that she possessed in the store and in bed but almost nowhere else. 

He worried, also, that she might  _ already _ be sick having been exposed to who knew how many people while the zombie government dithered and sent out bullshit based on apparently nothing to do with actual medicine, powered by narcissism and stupidity. When he’d asked her about it she’d shaken her head, “I have always washed my hands to a borderline problematic degree and you know that I come from a family that practices social distancing on each other, so I think I am reasonably safe. Sometimes being maladroit has its advantages,” she said in that sunny way of hers that always left him wondering what it was like in the world she lived. 

Clearly it was much nicer there, and everyone dressed in primary colors.

He also worried about his blood connection Kat. Nurses were already being overwhelmed. He’d offered her enough money to leave her job.

She’d taken it and kept working. Which wasn’t very surprising. “Just keep Kay from getting sick, or I’ll slip you some seriously fucked up blood the next time you need a fix.” 

Knowing it was creepy, but figuring he was already drinking her blood regularly so how much creepier could it get, Adam watched Kay work the rest of the night, idly noodling on the elegant Gibson sixteen string from 1916 that he’d gotten from an online auction in Nashville. 

Stroking a finger over the rosewood fingerboard he knew it had been carved by a man who was dying of TB. 

Since he’d been with Kay, Adam found himself picking up more and more details of his belongings more easily, but also that he could block them out more readily as well. 

A little after midnight he watched her put on her yellow wool pea coat and tug the old man’s galoshes she liked over her blue and white saddle shoes, then turn and blow a kiss at the camera and wave good night happily to him, looking tired but satisfied at her work.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Adam sagged back on his desk chair, letting it rock back and forth. 

Even after having resigned himself to be in love with someone so different than himself, so goddamned alien to his world, Kay still made him fucking nuts, and he knew what he was really worried about was being with her all of that time and not accidentally bringing her over.

  
  


Three days into sheltering in place, Kay was a tiny bit worried about Adam.

For those first three days, she had mostly been adjusting to a fully, rather than mostly nocturnal lifestyle and fielding calls from her family who were showing an unprecedented level of interference in each other’s lives. Her brother Joel had decided to shelter with his boyfriend Oleg, who their father hated because he was a poli-sci major and campaigned for the Republican who was running for governor, so he was on the phone constantly trying to get Kay to talk Joel into coming home.

Her oldest brother, Maxwell, was in Tunisia on a dig and would be stuck there for the duration, which was fine with everyone - especially Maxwell’s wife Mara since they and the kids were very isolated and there were relatively few cases in the country. Kay'd had to be the one to tell her parents since Mara hated her mother and refused to even call, and Maxwell was too germ-phobic to even use his own cell phone at the moment despite that relative safety.

Malcolm was back home and hating it. As he told her at length.

Henry was in New York so everyone was a little freaked out about that, but since he was very much like Dad he was probably pretty safe and thrilled to be able to work from home. Unfortunately, because he lived alone Mom was constantly calling everyone to harass him to remember that he needed to eat something green every now and then. 

“He could end up in the hospital for scurvy and then where would we be?” Mom had said, knowing that Kay would be the best one to talk to him. 

A two-hour phone call had gotten Henry to agree that a few carrots and some broccoli would be ok if eaten with ranch dip mix sprinkled on it, but not the actual dip, the texture of which freaked him out.

Oliver drove himself home from Grinnell, carried ten loads of laundry into the basement, and promptly barricaded himself in his old room with a bag of tacos, Johnson’s Dictionary, three bags of weed, a fresh Moleskine with graph pages, an armful of historical romance novels, and a Vulgate bible, mumbling something about finally having time to work on… No one could make out the last part.

He was currently her favorite brother since he hadn’t called her even once.

Actually, Oliver was always her favorite brother.

Dad had been happy she was with Adam. “You’ll be safe there. I like him.” Dad liked Adam mostly because he didn’t talk much, and when he did his voice was soothing. And because he didn’t know about his terrible past history as an anti-Stratfordian. 

Now, finally, with everyone dealt with and her things put away as much as was possible in Adam’s mess, and entirely a creature of the night - alright, a creature of the staying up really late - she could notice that Adam was weird.

They hadn’t had sex.

He hadn’t fed on her. 

Not that they did either thing every time they were together. Adam, for however much he was the rockstar was also a courtly gentleman - albeit one who hated royalty and the privileged classes.

Even when they took their regular evening walks he was quieter than normal, wearing what she thought of as his resting nosferatu face, which was rather scary and distinct from his resting composing face, which was distant but pleasant enough. 

A normal person might try to feel him out. To see if maybe this was too much of a commitment for him, one that he was regretting. Might offer to go home for a few days, since it would be perfectly safe for her to travel between the store and her apartment a few times a week. 

Kay was not a normal person. Also, she liked being at Adam’s. It felt cozy. It felt safe, which was something she hadn’t known she did feel until she started spending time there. He was surprisingly open to cuddling when he wasn’t playing or working on a piece. There were stacks of old movies to watch on both Betamax and laserdisc, and she could run upstairs any time she was looking for something to read that wasn’t in his massive collection, as well as to feed Cobweb and check the mail.

That she was in love with him, so that made it nice to have him nearby when she thought about that and was overwhelmed with the need to kiss him was also an important consideration.

“Do you want me to leave?” she asked, sipping some more of the hot chocolate with rum she’d decided to have for breakfast, because why wouldn’t she?

Adam had been tuning one of his instruments, a very old one called a cittern he’d told her when she asked him what it was. He frowned but didn’t look up from where his long fingers turned keys and plucked, while he held the delicately embellished wooden body up to his ear, “No. Why?”

His fingers were doing things to her, but sadly in the abstract sense.

“Because you’ve been acting like you want me to leave. Or, rather, like you don’t want me to stay.”

He raised a brow but still didn’t look. “I’m pacing myself.”

“What does that mean?”

Putting down the instrument, he came over to sit next to her, cocking his head to the side and smiling. That same unnervingly happy smile that he had only for her and, it seemed, world-wide pandemics. “It’s been a bit since I’ve lived with anyone else. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“How?” 

“Well, for one thing, I’d have you wear blankets. All of the time.”

“Blankets?” She felt herself blinking at him. “I am wearing blankets.”

“Only blankets. The ones on my bed, primarily, basically just you being nude all of the time is the first thing I’d like.” 

Like some kind of weird alarm going off, her nipples were immediately painfully hard.

“Oh.” Kay stood up, letting the blankets fall off and started unbuttoning her pajama top. “Anything else.”

Spreading his legs and leaning back to look at her body, he lifted his upper lip in a snarl that bared his right fang while his long fingers drummed on the inner seam of his jeans near the top of his thigh, ”I’d have you sit on my lap,” he tapped the top of his thigh now as he watched her slipping her bra off with a breathy sigh. 

The swell of his thick, long erection was obscene and not the least little bit obscured by the thinning denim.

“I’d rub those ugly red marks that thing left on you, while my prick was deep, so fucking deep inside of you. Neither of us moving, just me playing with those big, pretty tits of yours, and then finally, when we couldn’t stand it anymore, because you are squeezing me inside and shaking while you try to hold still, maybe with your legs fidgeting like they do and my prick is throbbing, I’ll finally let myself bite you right where you always want.”

He leaned forward, his eyes hot and unnatural as they bored into hers, stroking terribly slowly along the side of his own neck with the backs of two fingers. “Right here.”

Kay didn’t know who this was, or what he had done to Adam, but she was definitely going to do all of that. 

Or, rather, her handsome, cranky old man boyfriend who was forever fiddling with electronics, wearing very old clothes around the house, and complaining about every government from the Restoration to Trump, was proving that he was also just as much a gorgeous, dissolute, depraved rock star.

She pushed off the flannel PJ bottoms, the ones with the poodles, and stepped out of them, leaving her big, loose socks behind as well. 

“Please take your penis out,” she said, as politely as possible.

Considering.

  
  
  



	2. Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Kay practice sheltering

Adam was amongst the few creatures old enough to know that there was a difference between loving someone and loving things about them.

He loved Kay. The totality of her - body and mind. There was a way in which each person was complete and Kay’s way delighted him completely. Before her, only Eve had ever made him genuinely happy for any length of time, and in turn, made him want to make her happy. 

Then there were the specific things about her he loved.

He loved that she sometimes forgot to take her glasses off when she went to bed. Or took a shower. 

He loved that she was pedantic about everything, even if it meant she was sometimes focusing on an obtuse side point and not what was actually being discussed. Or what they were having a screaming argument about. 

He loved that she never pretended to like his music if she didn’t. He didn’t love that her taste in music was pretty much shit much of the time, but perfection was boring.

He loved that when she was seriously reading the building could burn down around her and she wouldn’t notice.

He loved that she wrote notes about everything in that Moleskine she carried everywhere and that all of the ones she’d had since high school were lined up on a shelf near her favorite reading chair in case she needed to reference something.

He loved that she was terribly kind and didn’t know it.

He loved that she was so unafraid of her thoughts and desires and understood both of them.

He loved that she fucking NEVER fucking didn’t dress as if she were a librarian in a lesbian porn movie. Even the one time he went to her place and found her defrosting her freezer she had on pedal pushers with foxes reading books on them and a t-shirt printed with the original cover of The Little Prince, and no shoes.

The t-shirt was tucked neatly in place.

She was wearing a little red belt.

Her toenails were painted goddamned violet.

He’d fucked her against the side of the fridge with that belt holding her wrists together and then afterward she’d said that if he wanted to do that in the future she would prefer it if he used scarves because the belt was pleather and she was worried about ruining it.

Also, the scarves felt better.

He loved that she was very precise in everything she said because she worried so much about being misunderstood.

Which was why she would say fanfuckingtastic things to him, such as, “Please take your penis out,” while standing bare-ass naked in front of him - glasses aside, of course, which was fine because he thought he was starting to get a fetish for them.

Wasn’t he too old for that? Who gave a fuck? The sight of her with that stick straight blonde hair brushing the top of her breasts, glasses perfectly in place, not a stitch on, as prim and proper as you please, wanting his prick for a seat and eager to have him drinking down was as good as unlife could get. 

With as little motion as he could manage, he unbuttoned his fly and pulled his jeans down just enough to let his prick pop free. Looking at the ruddy bastard it was a fucking wonder he wasn’t passing out, since the little proper blood in his body was clearly all in there.

“Are you nice and ready, love?” he asked, gesturing with an open hand.

“Um, I thought you might get all of the way undressed…” She shifted from foot to foot. 

She was so wet he could taste it on the air, and fuck him if it wasn’t impossible to say what tasted finer, her blood or her sweet, messy little tinder box. The smell of it made his fangs come out as far as they could, and he had to be careful not to shred his lips and tongue. Or hers, when the time came.

Fuck the Lord but he was starving.

“No. Answer the question,” he leaned forward, “are you nice…? And ready?”

“I- “ she gulped and he shook his head.

“Touch yourself to be sure.”

Nodding and standing up a little straighter, Kay spread her legs and tentatively put her fingers between her labia. 

She bit her lip and moaned, her breath coming out ragged, “I am very, very ready,” she said, nodding quickly.

“I don’t know, maybe a little deeper,” Adam lounged back again, wrapping a hand around his prick, which hated him right then, it hurt so bad with wanting. Even his fangs throbbed for her.

When she did he could hear it, “I’m … I’m very, very ready…” she stuttered out again, her normally precise voice husky and broken.

Taking her by her full, soft hips, Adam snarled, “Not as ready as I am, love. No, I can’t kiss you when I’m like this. I’d really hurt you. Turn around.”

When she did he couldn’t resist a firm but careful bite into her thick ass. When she jumped under the bite he lifted and set her so she hovered with just the tip of him in her. She was already pulsing around him, practically grabbing him. “Go slow,” he barely managed through his gritted teeth.

Putting her hands on his thighs, shaking and straining, with her own legs draped over his so she could easily drop and impale herself on him too hard if she wasn’t careful Kay drove them both mad as she inched down. Adam buried his face between her shoulder blades and one of his hands between her legs, very gently circling her clit, knowing she could get overstimulated and uncomfortable easily until they were hell for leather. 

When she was finally seated, her ass on his legs, her naked skin hard against his clothed body, he wrapped his free arm around her to hold her almost heaving body still, nuzzled her neck with his nose until her neck was bared to him. He licked the spot over and over, now more aggressively rubbing her, so they were both drenched and little sobs came out of Kay as she tried to move but couldn’t. 

She was soaking, enveloping, tight, burning perfection.

They were like that for a long time, with him spilling loving, dirty, encouraging nonsense to her, which made her writhe with pleasure and the need for more. 

Then, when he felt himself a second from savaging her, her a second from crying, he bit.

The luscious gush of her blood into his mouth.

The flood of her wet over his prick.

Her spine arching away from him. 

His palm slapping between her legs hard enough to be heard over the pounding of her heart and the keening scream.

Her throbbing cunt milking him.

His ravenous mouth trying not to take too much as he was filled by all that was her.

Her stiffening, shaking, crying finish overwhelming him.

Afterward, he held her on his lap, hastily grabbed cloth pressed to her neck while they rocked together, exhausted, “That was … why haven’t you fed from me  _ there _ before?” she whispered, even though there was no one but them anywhere around.

“I’ve never fed from anyone  _ there _ before. It was always … too intimate. And I was afraid I might hurt you.”

“We should do that again.”

“Yes, we should. But we need to feed you before anything else. Can you tell me how to make pancakes?”

  
  


The next night Kay got up before Adam did, as per usual. He was terrible first thing in the evening, groaning and grumpy to be alert, acting for all of the world like a hungover grad student. Most of the time she let him sleep for a while so she could poke around his crazy collection of stuff without his interrupting, especially as he usually made an effort to stay up after the sun came up just for her.

Up, not awake, since in Kay’s estimation what Adam did wasn’t exactly sleep, even though he called it that. Preferring to be more precise, she thought of it as his being dormant, though not hibernative, since he did move a bit through the day.

Getting out of bed to do some stretches, Kay waved politely at the portrait of Eve that was the centerpoint of Adam’s wall of Not His Heroes Because He Didn’t Have Heroes, gosh darn it! 

Though her investigation had proved inconclusive - largely she felt because Adam spent so much time in the background while she did an EVP session saying things like, “This is bollocks, you know that, right?” And, “There are no ghosts! I’m fucking telling you, I would have run into one by now if there were. Nothing is there, you daft nykin...” And, after a rather personal question, “Don’t ask her that! Eve, just  _ don’t _ answer that.  _ Please _ don’t answer that, love? You are in so much trouble when you put that recorder down, Kay, I swear to God…” - she wanted to be polite.

Putting on her fuzzy, yellow slippers and a Victorian-era nightshirt she’d found in Adam’s things during one of her explorations, Kay ambled to the kitchenette to make coffee and eggs. After last night she needed the protein. Adam had scratched into his shaggy mane, frowning thoughtfully as opposed to with irritation when she’d pulled the shirt out of a drawer in the bottom of an oak wardrobe that he’d apparently moved into the basement with and never opened. “I’ve never worn anything to sleep, not even when I was alive, so I have no bloody idea where that came from.” 

Finishing breakfast, and with Adam showing no signs of getting up, Kay checked her messages. All was quiet with her family and Earl, apart from his list of things he needed her to do around the store that she already knew. Looking around, she realized that she had so much time to do all of the snooping she wanted and at the moment she was more interested in getting back into bed. 

After all, she’d never had so much free time in her life and it seemed like something to celebrate.

As she stirred a little cream into her fresh cup of coffee, Kay found herself idly stroking the mostly healed marks left by his fangs on her throat. They hurt just a little in a way that made her feel awake, that made her skin ache all over. 

Adam was on his back, his eyes closed, though lightly. She could tell that it would take very little to bring him around. Because there was one part of him that was exactly the same as a still human man, she could see beneath the covers the curve of his partly hard penis where it lay over his hip. His nose twitched slightly, and then it so did as well, raising up the sheet a bit as he unconsciously smelled her.

Taking off the nightshirt she almost left on the slippers because her feet were always cold at his place, but then decided she could warm them up on him, Kay crawled up next to him so she could whisper in his ear. “Adam?”

“Hmmm…?” He turned his head towards her. His breath wasn’t fresh, but he didn’t have morning breath either. It was salty and slightly musky and not at all unpleasant. 

“I’d like to suck you off, I just wanted to ask first.”

He snorted and buried his face in her hair, rubbing it back and forth with a little laugh, “Ok,” he said, taking one of her hands and pressing it hard against his erection that was now rock hard. “You don’t have to ask in the future.”

“I prefer to, though,” she said, taking her glasses off so she could work her way down his body without knocking them off. This close even she could see.

Laying on his long body, Adam gave a soft groan at the feel of her breasts pressed into him. Kay pressed a small kiss to his thin lips and another to his smooth chin, then down to his throat. Teasingly, she bit him where he had drunk from her the night before, her front teeth nipping hard, holding on, and worrying back and forth. 

Long fingers dug into her hair, soothing her scalp while he murmured, “Harder, sweetheart. Leave your mark.”

Unconsciously rubbing herself on his hipbone, so little sparks of pleasure shot through her, Kay bit down and worried that little bit of flesh, knowing she couldn’t really hurt him. When he moaned she felt herself pulse far inside, where she was still a little sore from how deep he’d been the night before, and a little blood trickled down her neck as if in sympathy.

When she let him go, he gently yanked her up by her hair so he could lick her throat clean, while she spread her legs over his stomach so he could feel how wet she was already. Pulling her head back, he looked at her with eyes of purest black, “Now, love, let's put my prick in that pretty mouth as you promised.” 

She loved the dark, old accent he had when most excited, and there was nothing that aroused her more than knowing she had him aroused, but also nervous because she was worried she’d promised more than she could give.

“Don’t rush me. Please. I’ve only done this once before and I’m-” she could hear the anxiousness in her own voice.

There was a tender stroke over her hair, “We have nothing but time, love.”

Every inch of her skin ached so beautifully that she just had to slither slowly down him, touching as much as she could, stopping briefly to stretch so her toes pressed to the tops of his feet, her head rested on his lean chest, her palms flattened over the backs of his hands. 

Only she was breathing heavily, or at all.

Only her skin was slick with sweat.

But his penis jumped against her belly and she could hear the slight snarl from him, and the way his hands tug into the bed and his own toes curled as he kept himself still.

Sliding down, kissing all of the way, rather sloppy, rather eager kisses, Kay stroked the inside of his thighs so he separated them and she could settle in place. It felt lovely to be surrounded by those legs, with their silky hair. Warm and safe. 

Adam’s penis was just like him - long, beautiful, and a bit intimidating.

So she did what she did with him and gave it a kiss on the head that was stretched out from the surrounding skin. The smoothness of it split her lips just a bit, and she sucked just a little. 

He and it liked that, very much.

Again, he smelled different than any boy or man she’d been close to. Like dust and blood and violets from the old, old brand of French soap he liked.

Opening her mouth a little more, because she wanted to take him in and taste him, Kay ran the tip of her tongue over the opening, lapping the bit of precum that had been leaking from him since she’d bitten his throat. Everything about him tasted good. The skin itself, so smooth and hot, and that little bit of liquid, thinner and saltier than what she remembered from when she’d done this that other, rather crappy time. 

She wanted more, and when she took it in, feeling the sweet slide of him against her tongue she found herself moaning, her hips lightly humping against the unresponsive bed.

Rather than feeling intruded on, his penis felt just as right in her mouth as it had in her pussy, just the thought of which made her moan again and take more. Running the flat of her tongue as hard as she could along the underside of him, Kay took his testicles in her hand and massaged into them where his shaft continued.

Adam’s made sounds, deep, wild sounds as his back arched hard off the bed, thrusting harder into her. When she took him back with a long, cheek aching suck his hipbones were jutting high, his legs trembling with restraining himself, his arms likewise as he fisted her hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. It was like rictus, like the most distressing possible pleasure.

Breathing carefully, slowly she recalled what she had read when looking into how all to do this properly even though her brain was nearly melted with how aroused he was.

Could she get used to this, and she wondered if this was an iota of the power Adam felt when he drank from her. Knowing that he could make her feel so much, while taking so much as well. The salty wet from him trickled down her throat, making her lick around inside of the suck that was almost starting to hurt her.

Breathing through her nose, harsh and lightheaded though she was, she was never going to stop.

“Kay, Kay, Kay,” he stuttered out, “you don’t…. You can….” he tried to push her away, as she felt him begin to tense and tremors need wracked his body. His thighs were iron bars, every preternatural muscle in his body was tight and hard.

He was worried about coming in her mouth.

Kay batted his hand away and sucked hard, bobbing her head in time with each suck. Forgetting his intent, Adam’s head tossed on the pillow, his mane wild, and with a guttural curse he came, jerking and making crying noises, filling her mouth as she kept sucking, having almost forgotten anything else but his taste and feel.

When he was empty, Kay pushed up on her arms, loving the sight of him so undone. She lay her head on his stomach and let him play with her hair, knowing he was eager to take his turn at her, but she was in no hurry. 

Which was why she felt brave enough to ask, “Would you teach me how to play the guitar?”

“I haven’t taught in ages,” he finally said, after clearly wrestling with the idea. “I’m bloody horrible at it.”

“Yes. But since I love you I am willing to overlook that.”

Adam snorted, tugging her hair, “Thank you, madame. I’m not sure I recall how to start…”

“We have plenty of time for you to remember.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nykin - a 17th century term meaning darling


End file.
